Blaze the Cat
Blaze the Cat '''is a core ally in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, hailing from an alternate dimension. Background In another dimension, there exists a set of seven mystical gemstones, known as the Sol Emeralds. They serve as an alternate universe counterpart to the mystical Chaos Emeralds, and are guarded by a powerful princess known as Blaze the Cat. One day, a malicious scientist known as Dr. Eggman Nega captured the Sol Emeralds and used them to power his experiments. Blaze's attempts to retrieve them caused her to butt heads with a hero from another world, Sonic the Hedgehog. Initially they came to blows, but over time they grew to respect each other, and in the end Blaze and Sonic teamed up to defeat Eggman Nega and Dr. Eggman, becoming friends. Ever since then, Blaze has always helped out Sonic whenever she is needed. Stats '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Planet Level, likely far higher (Could fight evenly with Sonic the Hedgehog) | Low Multiverse Level '(Fought against the Egg Wizard with the Power of the Stars, which could sustain the existence of at least two universes, alongside Super Sonic) '''Speed: Faster than Light '(Can keep up with Sonic the Hedgehog and other characters in the series) | 'Beyond Massively Faster than Light, '''possibly '''Immeasurable '(Could keep up with Super Sonic ) '''Durability: '''At least '''Planet Level, '''likely far higher | '''Low Multiverse Level Hax: '''Explosion Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Shielding, Stat Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Summoning, Creation, Sealing (with Chaos Emeralds) '''Intelligence: High '(Is cool and level-headed in a crisis, always knowing how to proceed in order to accomplish her goals. However, she can be somewhat short-tempered) '''Stamina: High '(Can fight off Iblis multiple times in a short time) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Stat Manipulation: '''Blaze can use rings to gear change and boost the power of her Extreme Gear. * '''Shielding * Status Effect Inducement: '''Octo-Ink and the Rhythm Wisp can blind foes, as well as stun and paralyze enemies with psychokinesis. * '''Earth Manipulation: '''The Quake Wisp creates earthen blocks to stall enemies. * '''Fire Manipulation/Pyrokinesis: '''Blaze's most well-known power, allowing her to blast fire from her hands, form a flaming tornado, and dispel fire with ease. The Burst Wisp also leaves behind a flaming trail. * '''Electricity Manipulation: '''Ivory Lightning creates a surge of electricity. * '''Explosion Manipulation: '''Blaze can hurl an explosive bowling bomb at enemies, a Black Bomb Wisp, or a collection of fireworks. * '''Spatial/Gravity Manipulation: '''The Arks of the Cosmos amplify gravity to form black holes, and Blaze can use the Void Wisp to make black holes. * '''Invisibility/Power Stealing: '''Blaze can use Jade Ghost to turn invisible and steal opponent Wisps. * '''Summoning: '''Blaze can summon an Octo-Ink creature. * '''Creation: '''Blaze can make bowling bombs and soda to attack enemies with the right power-up. Techniques * '''Air Boost: '''By expending some air from her Gear, Blaze is able to boost forward at high speeds * '''Drift: '''Allows Blaze to turn tight corners by expending air * '''Turbulence Ride: '''By riding the turbulence of opponents, Blaze can increase her speed and perform tricks to increase her air count * '''Tricks: '''By performing tricks in the air, Blaze recovers air to continue performing Air Actions with her gear * '''Air Ride: '''Allows Blaze to fly through the air by traveling through boost rings * '''Power Smash: '''Allows Blaze to break through massive obstacles by punching her way through * '''Gravity Control: '''Allows Blaze to manipulate gravity to hover in midair, lifting all nearby objects up with her. Using this, Blaze can manipulate her direction before blasting off with a burst of speed, destroying all objects she lifted into the air. This technique also allows Blaze to ride along walls * '''Gravity Dive: '''With this, Blaze can use the power of gravity to boost forward at high speeds. Any large object she hits in midair causes her to boost forward at great speeds, known as a Meteor Burst, which leaves behind a ring that others can go through to boost as well * '''Grind: '''Blaze can grind along rails to boost her Air/GP as well as take shortcuts * '''Gear Change: '''When enough rings are collected, Blaze can sacrifice them to power up her Extreme Gear for a variety of effects, such as boosting the amount of rings she can carry, or even changing her Gear's type altogether * '''Pyro-Mine: '''Lunar Blaze summons a collection of fireworks to blast at enemies. * '''Kick-Dash: '''Blaze kicks off a wall before moving forward at high speeds. * '''Tornado Trap * Bowling Strike: '''Blaze hurls an enormous bowling ball at enemies. Can also be done with bombs. * '''Fire Boost: '''Blaze dashes forward, striking any enemies with the power of fire. * '''Fire Tornado: '''Blaze turns herself into a flaming tornado, or creates flaming tornados to hit enemies. * '''Pyro-Mine: '''A set of fiery bombs that blow up on contact. Equipment * '''Car: '''What Blaze uses to race with in Team Sonic Racing. * '''Extreme Gear: '''Blaze uses a variety of Extreme Gear to race with, seen here. * '''Action Items: '''A series of power-ups Blaze can use in order to boost her chances against the competition, or in some instances mess herself up. Some of these include: ** '''Bowling Bomb ** Speed Up ** Ankle Weight: '''Lowers Blaze's speed significantly ** '''Rings/Air/GP Up ** Ink Bomb: '''Covers Blaze's eyes with distracting colored ink ** '''Octo-Ink: '''Sprays enemies with ink to distort their vision. ** '''Attack: '''Blaze jumps off her board and runs forward. If she comes in contact with an enemy she damages them heavily, and Blaze can also use special shortcuts she couldn't use otherwise ** '''Soda Rocket: '''Provides a burst of speed by jumping on a soda can ** '''Bowling Strike: '''Same as Bowling Bomb but with a regular bowling ball ** '''Target Torpedo: '''Blaze fires a torpedo with homing capabilities ** '''Tee Shot: '''Stuns racers or opponents who have the advantage over Blaze ** '''Free Throw: '''Tee Shot Blaze uses when riding a bike Key '''Base | Burning Blaze Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Easily kicked away a projectile. * One-shot the Egg O' War. Speed/Reactions * Can spin fast enough to turn into a tornado. Durability/Endurance * Was knocked out by Sonic and recovered quickly afterward. Skill/Intelligence * Can match Sonic in a fight. * Is knowledgeable about how to tap into the true power of the Sol Emeralds. Powerscaling Blaze has frequently proven herself as comparable to Sonic in power, and thus should scale to most of the feats he does in his base form. As Burning Blaze, she is potentially comparable to a full power Super Sonic, given that the Sol Emeralds are an alternate universe version of the Chaos Emeralds, but this is currently unknown. However, she should scale to the Egg Wizard with the Power of the Stars. Weaknesses * Is somewhat cold and distant, choosing to rely on herself more than her friends. * Sol Emeralds don't have the same time manipulation powers as the Chaos Emeralds. * Can be quick to lash out in anger. * Burning Blaze likely has a time limit. Sources Sonic Wiki Sonic Retro Nibroc-Rock for the Burning Blaze render Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Faster than Light Category:Planet Level Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Shield Users Category:Heroes Category:Summoners Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Immeasurable Speed Category:Super Form Users Category:Cats Category:SEGA Category:Invisibility Users